


Lord Snow   -English & Spanish-

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, a bit taken from the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>This man in front of him was terribly skillful, handsome, educated and kind. His hands were not clumsy and he could share witty jokes with Pyp. How could not Pyp want, at least, his friendship? How could not be Grenn, at least, scared?<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Snow   -English & Spanish-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keiith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiith/gifts).



**“You know. Despite Jon is an insufferable brat sometimes, he is a great fighter. I hope I could use the sword like he does some day. Don’t you, Grenn?”** Pyp asked in awe while he took a piece of bread and ate it. That morning, “Lord Snow” had defeated them both, and he had broken Grenn’s nose some days ago. Now, the Aurochs just stared at Pypar´s beautiful eyes while he was taking a sip of his turnip porridge. In Grenn’s mind, those eyes seemed more sparkly when he talked about Jon, and for him, that was a better reason than his nose for hating the bastard.

**“He is not that good.”**

**“He is”**

Since they came to the Wall, two moons ago, Pyp and him always argued about anything and it did not bother Grenn at all. Their quarrels were funny, and most of them finished with Pyp being pursued by him in the training yard, laughing and fighting playfully, like good friends… It almost seemed that Grenn was gladly waiting for the next argument with Pyp. However, this newcomer made his blood boil. That stupid fancy lord whom Pyp admired! He also had those horrible curls and that fantastic direwolf, a pair of new leather boots and these elegant ways. Seven hells! This time, Grenn did not give Pyp time for a witty remark. He just slammed his fists on the table and yelled **“Do you even know that we’re here for people like him!!? Stupid rich men, who don’t give a shit about us. He’s got a proper instruction, food and education every day of his life, while we starved. That’s why he is a better fighter than us. He despises us. I can see it, but if you want him to be your best friend, I don’t care!**

 _“Did I just say such a childish thing to Pyp? I´m stupid, indeed, as everyone says”_ Grenn thought for a moment and a sting of sadness hit him right in the heart when he saw Pyp again, confused and scared. **“Grenn, what in the seven hells happens to you? I don’t want to…”** Of course if Pyp wanted Jon’s friendship, instead his, it was fine. He left the kitchen and walked to his cell with one idea in his mind.

_“I will beat ‘Lord Snow’ tomorrow.”_

Next morning, When Jon started his routine; all that Grenn wanted was fighting against him, he was willing as never before. Ser Alliser, however, sent three recruits against Jon and that new boy, Samwell, for the first time, Grenn knew Lord Snow would not have a special treatment in the Night’s Watch because of his former position. Rather, his condition as the cheeky bastard boy would be a major problem for him in front of Ser Alliser. Pyp and Grenn looked each other. Obviously this was wrong. _“No. I won’t risk myself for the dude who broke my nose and treats us like shit, only because you like him”._ Grenn thought, while the huge eyes of Pyp were still searching for an answer. Three men against one… Not fair at all. _“No. I won’t move a single finger for that lordling who is looked up by you. He certainly does not deserve it. He does not deserve you!”_ his mind screamed.

Then it happened. **“Three to two will make for better sport”** Grenn heard. The little Pyp stood next to Jon, uneasy but smiling, holding his training sword, when the men approached simultaneously, each one with a weapon in his hand. There was no time for jealous or hate. Undoubtedly, Pyp would get injured, and before Jon could even think to protest, Grenn had stepped up to make a third.

A lot of bruises and a ripped shirt after, the training concluded. Grenn walked to the armory, while Ser Alliser ordered Pyp to fire the torches of the main hall. However, the Aurochs heard Jon Calling him on his back.

**“Grenn!”**

**“Mhh”** was all the answer. It was pretty obvious that Grenn did not want to talk to him. He clenched his fists at Jon’s sight. Seven hells! Pyp fought against three enemies for that man. Yet considering the status of bastard that weighted on Jon’s head, Grenn felt like an insect when he compared himself to “Lord Snow”. He was no highborn; he was just a slow-minded farm hand who didn’t know how to read or write his own name, or how to use a sword, a fork or a crossbow, while this man in front of him was terribly skillful, handsome, educated and kind. His hands were not clumsy and he could share witty jokes with Pyp. Also, Jon enrolled in the Night’s Watch without any crime and was probably, the best young fighter in the Wall.  How could not Pyp want, at least, his friendship? How could not be Grenn, at least, scared?

Grenn felt something sour and heavy on his throat… He was defeated, but the worst part was that he could not hate Jon anymore, just because a single fact: “Lord Snow” was a good man. While they were fighting, Grenn could see how Jon blocked dangerous hits, not only defending himself, but also Pyp and him. That bastard was certainly a good friend and a better man than he was. Damn! This was not fair.

**“Thank you”**

**“I did not do it for you”**

**“I know it…  However, I need to tell you this: Pyp asked me to instruct him, because he wants to know how to sword fight.”**

_“Great. You will spend more time with him. I hope you have a great time together”_ A tiny voice said inside Grenn’s mind, but the words his mouth said were others.

**“And do I care?”**

**“I know you do.”** This bastard had exceptional observation skills. **“Pyp told me something, but before you think I’m kidding you, let me use his exact words: ´The Wall is dangerous and my brothers need me; mostly Grenn… He is strong and willing, but I’m not. In a battle I would only put him in danger. I wish I could fight, because I truly care for him.´ That’s it... These are the words he said”** Jon sighed and continued **“He will learn to fight for you. Also, I would be glad to instruct you both.**

 **“Why me?”** Grenn could not be more surprised.

**“Because after this day, I owe you one, Grenn. And more than that, Pyp and you are much stronger when you fight together. I´ve seen how you always cover his back, and he covers yours. You both could take advantage of it. You know? If you wish, you could learn how to fight and protect Pyp properly. What do you say?”**

Grenn finally understood it. He still could not believe his luck. _“Gods! He is not doing this for Jon, but for me! He really considers me his friend, and wants to protect me”_ That simple idea comforted him. When he looked Jon in the eye, and offered his hand to his new instructor, he knew they would become friends one day.

**“When do we start?”**

 

 

*****   ***   ***   ***  
**

 

 

 **“¿Sabes? A pesar de que Jon es un niñato insoportable a veces, él es un gran peleador. Espero que pueda usar la espada como él algún día, ¿tú no, Grenn?”** Pyp preguntó asombrado mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan y se lo comía. Esa mañana, _Lord Nieve_ había derrotado a ambos y le había roto la nariz a Grenn hace unos días. Ahora, el Uro se limitó a mirar los hermosos ojos de Pypar mientras tomaba un sorbo de potaje de nabo. En la mente de Grenn, esos ojos parecían más brillantes cuando Pyp hablaba de Jon, y para él, esa era una razón mejor que su nariz para odiar al bastardo.

“ **Él no es tan bueno.”**

**“Él lo es.”**

Desde que llegaron al Muro, hace dos lunas, Pyp y él siempre discutían sobre cualquier cosa y ello no molestaba a Grenn en absoluto. Sus peleas eran graciosas y la mayoría de ellas terminaba con Pyp siendo perseguido por él en el patio de formación, riendo y peleando en broma, como buenos amigos... Casi parecía que Grenn esperaba gustosamente la próxima discusión con Pyp. Sin embargo, este recién llegado le hacía hervir la sangre. ¡Ese estúpido señor elegante a quien Pyp admiraba! Él también tenía esos rizos horribles y ese fantástico huargo, un par de botas nuevas de cuero y esas maneras elegantes. ¡Siete infiernos! Esta vez, Grenn no dio tiempo a Pyp para una observación ingeniosa. Él sólo estrelló los puños sobre la mesa y gritó **“¡¿Sabes que estamos aquí por gente como él!? Estúpidos hombres ricos, que no dan una mierda por nosotros. Él tuvo una instrucción adecuada, alimentación y educación todos los días de su vida, mientras nosotros moríamos de hambre. Es por eso que él es un** mejor **luchador que nosotros. ¡Él nos desprecia; puedo verlo, pero si quieres que sea tu mejor amigo, no me importa!”**

 _“¿Acabo de decir una cosa tan infantil a Pyp? Soy estúpido, de hecho, como todo el mundo dice”_ Grenn pensó por un momento y una punzada de tristeza lo golpeó justo en el corazón cuando vio a Pyp de nuevo, confundido y asustado. **“Grenn, ¿Qué en los siete infiernos te pasa? Yo no quiero...”** Por supuesto, si Pyp quería la amistad de Jon, en lugar de la suya, estaba bien. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su celda con una idea en la mente.

**“Voy a derrotar a _Lord Nieve_ mañana”**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jon comenzó su rutina; todo lo que Grenn quería era luchar contra él, y estaba dispuesto como nunca antes. Ser Alliser, sin embargo, envió a tres reclutas contra Jon y ese nuevo chico, Samwell. Por primera vez, Grenn supo que _Lord Nieve_ no tendría un tratamiento especial en la Guardia de la Noche, debido a su posición anterior. Más bien, su condición como el bastardo descarado sería un gran problema para él, delante de Ser Alliser. Pyp y Grenn se miraron entre sí. Obviamente esto estaba mal. _“No. No voy a arriesgarme a mí mismo por el tipo que me rompió la nariz y nos trata como una mierda, sólo porque te agrada”._ Grenn pensó, mientras que los enormes ojos de Pyp seguían buscando una respuesta. Tres hombres contra uno... No es justo en absoluto. _“No. No voy a mover un solo dedo por ese ese señorito al que veneras. Desde luego, no se lo merece. ¡Él no te merece!”_ Gritó su mente.

Entonces sucedió. **“Tres contra dos es más deportivo”** Grenn escuchó. El pequeño Pyp se paró junto a Jon, inquieto pero sonriente, sosteniendo su espada de entrenamiento, cuando los hombres se acercaron a la vez, cada uno con un arma en la mano. No había tiempo para celos u odio. Sin lugar a dudas, Pyp resultaría herido, y antes de que Jon pudiera siquiera pensar en protestar, Grenn había se había acercado para hacer un tercero.

Una gran cantidad de moretones y una camisa rasgada después, el entrenamiento concluyó. Grenn se dirigió a la sala de armas, mientras que Ser Alliser ordenó a Pyp encender las antorchas de la sala principal. Sin embargo, el Uro escuchó a Jon llamando a sus espaldas.

**“¡Grenn!”**

**“Mhh”** fue toda la respuesta. Era bastante obvio que Grenn no quería hablar con él. Apretó los puños ante la vista de Jon. ¡Siete infiernos! Pyp luchó contra tres enemigos por aquel hombre. Aun teniendo en cuenta el estatus de bastardo que pesaba sobre la cabeza de Jon, Grenn se sentía como un insecto cuando se comparaba a sí mismo con _Lord Nieve_. Él no era de alta cuna; no era más que un peón de granja con una mente lenta, quien no sabía leer ni escribir su propio nombre, o cómo usar una espada, un tenedor o una ballesta, mientras este hombre frente a él era terriblemente hábil, guapo, educado y amable. Sus manos no eran torpes y él podía compartir chistes ingeniosos con Pyp. Además, Jon ingresó en la Guardia de la Noche sin ningún delito y era probablemente, el mejor peleador joven en el Muro. ¿Cómo podría Pyp no querer, al menos, su amistad? ¿Cómo podría Grenn no estar, al menos, asustado?

Grenn sintió algo amargo y pesado en la garganta... Estaba derrotado, pero lo peor era que no podía odiar más a Jon, por un solo hecho: _Lord Nieve_ era un buen hombre. Mientras luchaban, Grenn pudo ver cómo Jon bloqueaba golpes peligrosos, no sólo defendiéndose a sí mismo, sino también a Pyp y a él. Ese bastardo era sin duda un buen amigo y un hombre mejor que él. ¡Maldita sea! Esto no era justo.

**“Gracias”**

**“Yo no lo hice por ti”**

**“Lo sé... Sin embargo, debo decirte esto: Pyp me pidió que lo instruyera porque quiere aprender a luchar con la espada.”**

_“Grandioso. Estarás más tiempo con él. Espero que pasen un buen rato juntos”_ Una pequeña voz dijo en la mente de Grenn, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron otras.

**“¿Y acaso me importa?”**

**“Sé que si.”** Este hijo de puta tenía habilidades de observación excepcionales. **“Pyp me dijo algo, pero antes de que pienses que te estoy tomando el pelo, dejarme usar _sus_ palabras exactas: 'El Muro es peligroso y mis hermanos me necesitan; principalmente Grenn... Él es fuerte y voluntarioso, pero yo no. En una batalla yo sólo lo pondría en peligro. Me gustaría poder luchar, porque él realmente me importa' Eso es todo… Estas son las palabras que dijo” ** Jon suspiró y continuó **“Él va a aprender a luchar por ti. Además, yo estaría encantado de instruir a ambos.”**

 **"Por qué a mí?"** Grenn no podría estar más sorprendido.

**“Porque después de este día, te debo una, Grenn. Y más que eso, Pyp y tú son mucho más fuertes cuando luchan juntos. He visto cómo siempre cubres su espalda, y él cubre la tuya. Ambos podrían tomar ventaja de ello. ¿Ya sabes? Si lo deseas, tú podrías aprender a luchar y proteger a Pyp correctamente. ¿Qué dices?”**

Grenn finalmente entendió. Todavía no podía creer su suerte. _“¡Dioses! Él no está haciendo esto por Jon, sino por mí! Realmente me considera su amigo, y me quiere proteger”_ Esa simple idea lo reconfortó. Cuando miró a Jon a los ojos, y le tendió la mano a su nuevo instructor, él sabía que se convertirían en amigos algún día.

**“¿Cuándo comenzamos?”**

*******

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Keiith, who also supports this lovely pairing. 
> 
> The idea of including a traslation comes from TatianaL3Rosales, =D ...Because spanish speakers deserve more Grenn/Pyp. Hope you like it!


End file.
